


Autumn Leaves

by snowqueensolange (dreamingofmyotop)



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofmyotop/pseuds/snowqueensolange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love wasn't something you knew much about, but one Autumn day in the park, you see a couple that you know is perfectly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

Love wasn’t something that you knew much about. Sure, you had read about it in countless books and fanfictions, dreaming of the day when you’d meet your special somebody. But now, you were all grown up, and love still hadn’t come knocking at your door. There wasn’t really anyone that you liked that liked you back. All of your friends had significant others, and you were just kind of, there. A third wheel, even when you had been the ones making the plans. Even when you had planned things as a friendly get together, you always felt a little left out.

So instead of trying once again to connect with your friends without anyone bringing up romance, you were sitting in the park, surrounded by the reds and oranges of trees in Autumn. It was so peaceful here, so quiet that you could almost forget about the rest of the world.

A joyful shout reached your ears, drawing your attention to your left. You turned to look at where the sound came from and saw a boy and a girl who looked to be about seventeen. From the looks of it, the boy had just dropped a bunch of leaves onto the girl’s head and had run away away and was now hiding behind a tree.

“Chase Turnleaf!” She shouted, picking up a handful of leaves and hiding them behind her back. “Get back here!"

The boy, -now identified as Chase Turnleaf, stuck his head out from behind the tree and called out to her. “If I do, will you give me a kiss?” That was when you realized that you were witnessing the very thing you had come to to park to hide from. These two were probably girlfriend and boyfriend, young and in love, just like so many of your friends. Yet, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the spectacle you were sure was about to occur.

“No.” Replied the girl, picking a stray leaf out of her brown hair with her free hand.

Chase pouted, giving her puppy eyes. “Come on Rory, please?"

The girl’s - Rory’s features changed to a soft smile. “You know I can’t resist you when you give me that look. Okay, come here."

Chase went over to her and leaned down to meet her her lips, arms wrapping around her waist. Rory’s hands went around his neck, and in one swift movement, she pulled back his collar and shoved the leaves she was holding down his back. Chase let out a shriek that you swore was at least an octave above his normal voice and Rory took off running. Chase soon followed, intent on getting revenge on her for her trick.

You turned away, until you were sure none of your amusement showed on your face. The two were adorable, so carefree and unburdened. A quick glance at your watch told you that it was time to go home and you stood up and began to walk out of the park, looking at the cheerful couple one last time. Chase had caught Rory, and was tickling her mercilessly as she tried to throw more leaves at him.

Love wasn’t something you knew much about, but you knew that those two were hopelessly in love with each other. As you left the park, you promised yourself that one day, that would be you and your significant other there, rolling around in the leaves and laughing without a care in the world.


End file.
